Forbidden Love
by Wiccawiz
Summary: It's another songfic, can't do summaries, I wrote the song, blah, blah, please read and review!


Forbidden Love

Disclaimer: - God, do I sound repetitive when I write these things! I don't own digimon, don't sue me if you do. *Exasperated sigh* Thank you.

Authors Note: Hey!! Me again. You're probably groaning now, but I can say rest assured, I just want you to know, I wrote the song as well, so please don't infringe my copyright. (That doesn't stop you using it, just give me some credit!) I know the song's really bad, (my view anyway.) but pleas review, it would make me happy. Anyways, on with the fic!!

Forbidden Love.

Matt sat at his desk, thinking. He needed inspiration for a new song. He looked over at his photo frame of him and his best friend/boyfriend Tai. They had realized that they couldn't be a couple, it wasn't allowed. He thought back to the very first time he had met Tai, when he saw him, his heart began to go flip flops and his palms began to sweat. Then an idea hit him and he began writing.

__

I know I can't have you,

Our love's all in my head,

But if I can't have you,

I'd rather be dead.

At first, Matt and Tai hadn't gotten along at all, but everyone knew they liked each other. Except a few. Matt then began to question himself. 'Am I gay? 'Cause whenever I see a boy get changed, I get stimulated.' He thought stuff along those lines for a long time, until one day, while wandering through a forest after a fight with Tai, he began to cry. He had never cried before, never.

__

The love that we share,

Is that of friends,

Before I go,

Let's make amends.

Before he had left, Matt and Tai had a big argument, and fallen out big time, Matt dumped Tai because he was leaving to become a travelling band and he had also had his eye on a blonde girl called Jamie. __

Forbidden love, 

Is what we have,

As the years roll by.

A forbidden love, 

Is what I hold 

To my heart.

To my heart.

He regretted parting on such terms, he really missed Tai now, not to mention the others, TK, Kari, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Davis, Yoeli and Cody. They had stopped contacting him now, as he'd moved again and didn't have time to send them letters or e-mails. "Matt! We're off again!" 

"Coming." Matt took the paper and walked to his car.

__

In my car, 

Thinking of you,

You're my air, my life,

You're all that I do.

He smiled as the radio played what he affectionately called Tai's song. It was the song they admitted to each other that they were in love. His cell phone rang. "Yamato Ishida isn't able to answer, please leave your number after the tone, and he'll get back to you." He let his answer machine get it he couldn't be bothered. Something fell off the passenger chair, and landed in the floor. It was his promise ring that Tai had given him.

__

Before I left,

We spoke as one,

Promised we'd love,

Even after I'd gone.

It stood for the promise that they'd always love one another forever.

__

Forbidden love, 

Is what we have,

As the years roll by.

A forbidden love, 

Is what I hold 

To my heart.

To my heart.

They reached their destination. "Have you finished that song yet?" 

"No, not yet. Sorry!"

"Hurry up!"

__

A forbidden love, 

Is what we had,

The years have gone by.

A forbidden love,

Is what I held to my heart,

To my heart,

To my heart.

***A few months later***

Matt had a girlfriend. They were 'going steady' and were probably going to get married. As his thoughts drifted to marriage, Tai's face swan in front of him and it put Matt off.

__

Please forgive me,

Our forbidden love couldn't last.

Years went by,

Life was to fast. 

I don't know,

What I'll do with out you,

With out you,

Matt knew him and his girlfriend, Tèa Leone, would spend their time together happily, not wishing their love could be more. __

Forbidden love, 

Is what we had,

As the years rolled by.

A forbidden love, 

Is what I still hold 

To my heart.

To my heart.

Matt wrote the last line of the song. "Finished!" He took it to the other members of his band and they played it in their concert. He was having he time of his life until he got a phone call. "Hello?" "Matt? This is Tai..."

Authors note: - Oooo! Cliffhanger! Aren't I evil! Please review this! It would make me happy!


End file.
